6 Years Has It?
by blueties15
Summary: Rin hasn't seen her childhood friends since she moved away in 2nd grade. Now, 6 years later, she returns back to the school only discovering that everything isn't the same like it was in 2nd grade. Summary sucks so at least try it out. Inspired by AniME4Eva33's A Highschool Romace. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well... I came up with a new story fast! Didn't know I'd be publishing so soon because of school. Well expect a very poor beginning (my opinion) and long updates. Not gonna promise that I can write another chapter in a short period of time. Well anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

Rin P.O.V.

"Moving's fun!" they say. "You travel all over the place!" they say. "At least you don't have to stay with the same people all your life." they say. Well in truth, it's not fun, it's torture. It's not traveling, traveling means vacations. This is your family moving from one state to another. I want to stay with the same people all my life because I hate saying good bye to the ones I just met. But I guess no one can related because no one has ever moved as much as me. How many times have I moved? Let's just say that it began when I was 6 and built its way up to ever 2-3 years. But hopefully, it'll change this year when I finally get to stay in one place.

* * *

"Rin! Wake up! You have to go to school today!" I pried my eyes slightly and glanced around my box filled room. Like I was gonna get up from my cozy bed and go to school, I complained in thought. I threw the sheets over my head and rolled over. Then my mom burst threw the door. "Honey, you need to go to school! Don't you want to see everyone again? You have't seen them since 2nd grade." My mom had a point. I really would love to see my old friends again and I was wondering if they were thinking about the not-so-new girl coming to school today. But like I said, I was not going to get out of my cozy bed. So a moan escaped my throat.

My mom put her hands on her hips in annoyance. "Rin... You know you have to go. You really have no choice."

"Why can't I just go tomorrow?" I muffled through my covers.

My mom sighed. "Your uniform's on your side table. I will be waiting for you in the car in 10." She closed the door and her footsteps faded away as I removed myself from my bed. I starred at my uniform on the table where my mom had put it. I quietly sighed and grabbed the uniform.

After I was finished getting ready, I did a quick check in front of my long mirror. My uniform was similar to that of a sailor outfit. The shirt was white but the ends had two black strips and one yellow. The back was the same too only black. The skirt was a pleated black that went down to my mid thigh. A yellow neckerchief wrapped around my neck along with long black socks that reached my lower thigh. About 5 hair clips held my bangs back from my peach face. A white bow kept my short blonde hair back as well with mascara complementing my very blue eyes. I heard my mom honk the car horn and I sluggishly grabbed my book bag and went outside.** (Just think of the uniform used in Romeo and Cinderella.)**

After a long ride (it's actually 12 minutes long but it felt like it took forever) to the school and being interrogated by my mom, I finally made it to Crypton Elementary and Middle School. Of course I had to wait in the office for my schedule and be escorted to my class. I was planning to keep it low at this school but being notified as the girl-who-came-back and coming late wasn't helping. A high-pitched squeal came from the corner of my ear and I quickly turned my head soon to be embraced by a giant hug. I couldn't make out who was there but seeing the familiar turquoise hair made me hug back.

"Rin~!" she cheered.

"Now, now Miku. We shouldn't suffocate Rin. She has to at least see the others." A tall girl with flowing pink hair approach us with a genuine smile, her hands folded across her chest. Miku backed up a bit so she could see my face clearly. A wide grin spread from ear to ear on both our faces.

"Sorry Luka. I'm just so excited to see her again!" exclaimed Miku. Seeing Miku's face more clearly I noticed that she didn't change that much. She had the same two long pig tails that extend to her knees, same turquoise eyes, and still taller than me. I looked over Miku's shoulder and saw Luka. Luka didn't change either. She had her long pink hair down to her waist and her blue eyes stayed as caring and innocent like before. Noticing how both of them didn't change that much I suspected that no one must of changed that much.

"Oh Rin! You look so grown up!" pointed out Luka. I blushed thinking that I didn't look grown up. I still think I look as childish as I used to in 2nd grade.

"Really?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah! I mean you've grown!" Miku exclaimed. I smiled. It was such a great opportunity to see these two again.

Luka sighed. "Well I guess you're wanting to see the rest of us right?" I nodded my head eagerly. Then Miku grabbed my hand and a practically dragged me out the office.

"Then c'mon there slow-poke! Time's a wasting!" she said joyfully.

* * *

**A/N: Just a BTW, I think Rin's dad is uh... I don't know where he is but he'll come later(maybe).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter ended up being really long as I wrote it so I spit it in two. Here's the first part.**

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Everyone's talking about the new girl. How could you not? Coming in the middle of first quarter is somewhat normal but some say she used to live here. Would someone really want to come back here? I've lived here for 13 years and went to this school for 9 years. I wouldn't dare come back. Thank God that I'm going to highschool next year. I can finally get out of this school.

Well anyways, Luka and Miku volunteered to go retrieve her from the office while the whole class mumbles in excitement. I'm just sitting there, my hand on my chin, staring off into space. Until my best friend came over and disturbed my zone out.

"Yo! Lennykins! Wake up!" he said while waving his hand in front of my face. I scowled into his turquoise eyes as he messed with my blond hair. "That's better," he snickered.

"What do you want Mikuo?" I asked in annoyance. He tilted his head a little and made a pathetic puppy face, pushing his lips together and making his eyes big.

"Is someone in a cranky mood?" he pouted. Mikou crossed his arms making him look more serious in a way. I rolled my eyes. "Ok lemme guess." He returned to his normal face and slammed his hands onto my desk. "You were thinking of the not-so-new girl right?" Mikuo smiled deviously. I shot him a death glare.

"The hell? No!" Somehow my face got a little pink. Of course it did. I can't deal with girls. Yet, believe it or not, two of my best friends are actually girls, Miku and Luka. And I'm not embarrassed when hanging with them. Maybe because we've been friends since kindergarden (except Mikuo who's been there since pre-school) and they accept me for me and not my stunning looks. With my naturally shaggy blond hair tied in a small high ponytail and crystal blue eyes I guess I attrack more girls than Mikuo who always doesn't get why I don't accept the girls who fangirl over me. But I guess he thinks I'll fanboy over this "not-so-new girl."

"You're blushing dude! You were totally thinking of her!" He pointed directly at me, arm stretched out and a wide satisfying smile. My face got even more red.

"Damn Mikuo, keep it down," I shush him. I lean in closer to him and motioned him to lean in more. It looked like I was going to tell him a secret but I was far from that. As he leaned closer to me, I quickly slapped his check. We both stare at each other intensely until we hear the girls come in. All heads turn towards the door as they enter the classroom. I count to myself to pass the time as it seemed that it took hours for them to walk in.

1... 2... Where's the 3rd? Where's the new girl everyone's been talking about? Everyone moves their heads about as they search for the missing student. Miku and Luka walk over to the teacher and mumble something to him. He nodded and exited the room. Students gather around the retrievers and question them intensely with "Who is she?" or "What does she look like?" They shrug it off and approach Mikuo and me with smiling faces.

"You are going to LOVE her~!" cheered Miku. Mikuo and I look at each other in confusion. Love? But Luka quickly added to Miku's cheery remark.

"She means you guys would definitely like her. As a friend of course." Both continue grinning uncontrollable as the door reopens, the teacher entering and stops in front of the classroom. Everyone sat down quickly, Luka and Miku sitting in front of me and Mikuo leaving a space between them for the new girl.

"Now students. I would like you to treat our new student with respect and help her with anything new," he announces. We all gave the "I really don't care" nod as he motioned for the new girl to come in. All eyes darted right at the door wide and alert. Slowly she walked in and my heart beats extremely fast as I wait to see who this new girl happens to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Len P.O.V.

The first thing I notice is her blond hair trailing not far behind her. It was short and golden like. A side bow bounces up and down as she walks to the front of the room. Then I looked lower and saw her face. My eyes widen as I notice how freaking gorgeous she is. Her eyes blue like clear water, he lips looked soft and pink, and her body was slim and fit. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mikuo eyeballing her too. I shoot him a sideways glare and smirk giving him the teasing "Dibs man" look. But looking at her longer made me think I've seen her somewhere.

"Hi! I'm Rin Kagamine," she said as she bowed. My mind raced.

Wait what?

"I hope to have a great year with you."

What?

She bowed slightly, still smiling, while I was still double checking in my head. This is Rin? Rin from second grade? Little Rin? I look frantically at Miku and Luka as the smile too. I still looked dumbfounded. I didn't dare look away to check on Mikuo but I bet he was a confused as I was. Our little Rin was now standing in front of us raising from her bow. Still, she looked stunning.

"Ok Ms. Kagamine, you could sit next to Luka and Miku and get yourself situated while I go copy some papers," said the teacher. As he exited the classroom, Miku and Luka shot up from their desks and attacked Rin with hugs.

"Rinny~!" cheered Miku. Everyone then closed in on the trio of girls asking Rin a ton of questions. What I heard was "You look so familar!" or "Didn't you come here before?" or even "Can I have you number?" I just shook my head with a smile. I got up and made my way through the crowd with Mikuo following. As we drew closer I could hear the two girls shooing away people.

"Out of the way! We need to get to our desks people!" shooed Miku. I swear she might be the most talkitive and loudest person I know besides Mikuo.

"Space people. We need space," said Luka. As people finally cleared, Mikuo and I finally come face-to-face with Rin. I smile and introduce myself.

"Hey. I think you remember me from a few years back. I'm-"

"Len?" she questioned. My eyes slightly widen as she said my name. Her smile grew wider. "Len!" Rin then embraced me into a tight hug, her head rested on my chest. I bet I was blushing so hard. Yeah. The most popular guy in school with his own fangirls is blushing madly at the new girl that happens to be my childhood friend. So what do I do? Hug her back that's what! And believe me, everyone in the classroom was staring directly at me.

"I've missed you so much," she whispers in my ear. Wait what? Was I the only one who heard that? Did she really just say-?

"Hey what about me?" asked Mikuo who has his arms stretched out. "Am I a nobody now?" Rin giggled and released me from my hug (which I didn't want to end so soon).

"Don't worry. I remember you too." As she was finishing up Mikuo's hug, the teacher came in with the papers he copied.

"Ah, I see Ms. Rin is getting along with everyone. Now let's settle down and get started with the lesson. If there's anything new to you, Ms. Rin, just let me know." She nodded and followed the 4 of us to our seats.

All period I stared at the back of her luscious blond hair, thinking that this couldn't be the girl from 2nd grade. The girl who always hung out with me because of my personality. The girl who always hung out with me and Mikuo and put up with our condistant stupidity, besides Miku and Luka. The girl who was practially my little sister. But then why did I turn into a tomato at the sight of her? Because she's freaking hot. Wait! Scratch that... But don't scratch that... What?

As my inner conflict continued through my head, the lunch bell rang loud and clear bringing me back to reality. Everyone rushed out of the classroom while I slowly packed my stuff up. I sighed as I noticed that I was the last one to leave. Until I looked up and saw Rin standing right in front of me all packed up.

"Still a little slow aren't ya Len?" she teased. I chuckled.

"Or maybe you just got faster," I replied as I picked up my books. I remembered we always had races: Who could get to the swings faster, who swam the fastest, who ran the fastest, etc. Somehow that's what kept our friendship strong and lasting. It also kept us entertained for quite a while.

Now here we were, 6 years later, in middle school and everythings different. I wanted to walk her to lunch but I couldn't find my voice. It was lost somewhere and I just stood there like a weirdo. But thankfully, Rin found her's before mine.

"Do you want to walk together to lunch?" she said hesitantly. I relaxed my shoulders and snickered.

"I bet I could get there faster than you." I throw my backpack over my shoulder in ready position for a race.

"Not if I get there first!" Rin darted out of the classroom faster than I've ever remembered and I just stood there alone with a stupid look on my face.

"Oh really?" I yelled from behind and ran out the classroom, only catching up to her in seconds. "I never said I slowed down!" We both ran down to the cafeteria laughing and racing like the good old days.


End file.
